(Adapted from applicant's abstract) This multidisciplinary training program in Preventive Cardiology will provide postdoctoral fellows with knowledge and skills for an investigative career in the prevention of cardiovascular disease. It is a collaborative effort of six departments or schools within the University of Rochester (Community and Preventive Medicine, Pediatrics, Medicine, Neurology, Pathology, and Nursing). The training will include one year of didactic coursework on the theory and methods or preventive cardiology research, including vascular biology, epidemiology, biostatistics, health services and outcomes research, social and behavioral medicine, clinical trials, and research ethics. Coursework can fulfill requirements for a Master in Public Health in Clinical Investigation. This didactic training will be supplemented by a two-year series of skill-building workshops and research seminars, including instruction in the ethical and responsible conduct of research, presentation and publication of scientific work, relationships with industry and technology transfer, medical informatics, and writing of competitive research proposals. Trainees will have the opportunity to select senior research mentors from five research clusters, including vascular biology (molecular biology, lipidology, hematology, experimental pathology); clinical trials/experimental therapeutics; health services and outcomes research; social and behavioral medicine (including risk factor modification and community intervention) and epidemiology (including nutrition). Three postdoctoral fellows will each receive two years of postdoctoral research training. Trainees to be recruited will be physicians (medicine and pediatrics), doctorally prepared nurses, and other health related disciplines. This program will be evaluated to the extent to which it achieves 18 educational objectives. Both an External Advisory Committee and Program Advisory Committee will oversee the program's progress and development. This Training Program will seek to alleviate and perceived shortage in investigators with "state-of-the-art" research skills applied to the prevention of this leading cause of death.